earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Llamaism
What is Llamaism? Llamaism is a religion created on EarthMC Classic by LoganCreeper50 and DDime, it was created on July 7th, 2017. Llamaism is the worship of Llamas and Llama Culture. But, there are rules of course. The Rules of Llamaism * Worship the holy Golden Shovel * Do not hurt the current pope or any past popes * Do not eat Chicken How to participate in Llamaism? Well, you don't even need Llamas, you just need to love them and care for any Llama you meet. Holidays May 21 - Isabella Day This was the day that Pope Isabella, one of the greatest popes, was elected as the new pope of Llamaism. July 5 - Remembrance Day This was the day that the second old llama, Soone I, was murdered, and all of the Kingsgate llamas were stolen and killed. July 7 - Cusco Day / Llama Day This was the founding day of Llamaism and the death of Cusco. God & Prophets Resurrection Shovel The Ressurection Shovel also known as the Golden Shovel is the primary god worshipped in Llamaism, it is believed that the Golden Shovel created all of the lands, all of the animals, and all of the players. The story behind the Resurrection Shovel is from a player named Dayzle, the story goes Dayzle and Knoqturne were flattening out a mountain to build a church and they raided a base with a chest full of Golden Shovels so they decided that they might as well make use out of them. As they were digging Knoqturne broke his golden shovel he turned to Dayzle and asked him for another, Dayzle then replied with "There's still a shovel in your hand" Knoqturne was confused and said that he didn't have a shovel in his hands. Dayzle asked if Knoqturne would press Q and when Knoqturne did that a gold shovel appeared out of nowhere on his screen after that day Dayzle and Knoqturne would go on believing in the Golden Shovel known as the Resurrection Shovel. Llamaism continues this belief, believing every Cusco Llama is blessed with the Golden Shovel's aura. Cusco Cusco was the prophet who brought Llamaism into existence, he was blessed by the Golden Shovel brought down to Earth to die, Cusco's blood lets us repent for our sins without having to sacrifice a life to the shovel, Cusco died in a horrible incident of a Canadian "accidentally" shooting off an arrow hitting Cusco killing him. Religious Ranks Llamaist > Preist > Bishop > Cardinal > Council Member Llamaist You are a follower of Llamaism. You believe in the holy llama Cusco, and you swear to never hurt a llama and to treat them with kindness and respect. Requirements: Belief in Llamas Preist You are a follower of Llamaism. You have built, and run a church in your town to pray to Cusco. Requirements: Belief in Llamas, have a llamaist church under construction or constructed. Bishop You are a follower of Llamaism. You have a church in your town, you will check up on other churches in different locations to make sure they haven't been destroyed. You can appoint others to Priest. Requirements: Belief in Llamas, have a llamaist church under construction or constructed, and must be with Llamaism for more than 1 month. Cardinal You are a follower of Llamaism. You have previously been a Bishop, you are an advisor towards the Llama Council. You have the power to upgrade Priests to Bishops. The maximum amount is 5 members, if a Bishop is ready to become a Cardinal but there is already 5 Cardinals the Bishop will have to wait for one of the Cardinals to be deposed of, retire, or leave Llamaism. The Llama Council appoints the Cardinals. Requirements: Belief in Llamas, You have built, and run a church in your town to pray to Cusco, you have been with Llamaism for at least 3 months, and you are required to be a Bishop for at least 1 month. Llamist Council You are a follower of Llamaism, you keep track of the royal bloodline, you spread power between your 2 others in the council, you can appoint Priests, Bishops, and Cardinals. The Llamaist Council holds the right to have an emergency election if royal bloodline is killed off. If a Council member quits, retires, or is kicked by the other two members, then the other two members hold the right to pick from the Cardinals for a third member. Requirements: Belief in Llamas, You have built, and run a church in your town to pray to Cusco, you have been with Llamaism for at least 6 months. Military Ranks Crusader > Crusade Leader Crusader The Crusader is a common solider. There are no requirements to be a Crusader except you need to be a Llamaist. If you want to be a Crusader you can sign up in the official Llamaism Discord and speak with one of the council members. The Crusaders should have enchanted diamond armour, an enchanted diamond sword and a shield. Crusade Leader The Crusade Leaders are the people that control the Crusaders. The Crusader Leaders are appointed by the Llamist Council, once you are appointed you will stay a Crusade Leader for all the crusades that follow unless your power is stripped from you. The Crusader Leaders should have enchanted diamond armor, an enchanted diamond sword and a shield History of Llamaism Classical Era Cusco Dynasty The Great Enlightening The Cusco Dynasty started when DDime found (stole) a Llama from the town Bellingham, this Llama was named Cusco and that is when Llamaism started and in turn, the Cusco Dynasty started soon after this. There was a trail of people that were following DDime as he leads the Llama to the town of Anticosti. A player named TheOverlord01 was shooting arrows and people told him to watch out for the llama then he shot the arrow straight at Cusco causing him to be assassinated only a few chunks away from Anticosti. The next pope came right after Cusco named Cusco II then Cusco II retired in Anticosti and lived out the rest of his days, later Llamaism had no pope for a time being and just focused on the distribution of Llamas to bring people into their beliefs. Noki The next pope was a pope named Noki. He was found near a lake that was called Lake Noki and was taken back to Yorktown. He would serve as pope until his assassination by an unknown player (thought to be Endersgames) Noki's death was sad because it was the first llama in Yorktown. The next pope was named Casper it was a baby llama and was said to be the reincarnation of Noki but then Casper died as a child from drowning. Llamaism had no pope for another long period of time. Journey LoganCreeper50 wanted another Llama pope, PolkadotBlueBear said he could sell him a Llama so LoganCreeper50 took that opportunity and took it back to Yorktown, he was pope until... Split With the new pope named Llama, a player named DDime said he was not in the Cusco bloodline thus causing the Great Llama Crusade. Llamaism split into Midwest Llamaism, Northeast Llamaism, and Northwest Llamaism. Midwest Llamaism declared a crusade against Northwest Llamaism. To unify Llamaism, Northwest Llamaism needed to take the same Ideologies as Ancient Llamaism(Midwest Llamaism). Northwest Llamaism and Midwest Llamaism unified back into Llamaism, but Northeast Llamaism stayed apart and later collapsed. Unification After a hard-fought crusade between all Llamaists they decided that the bloodshed was not worth it, both Popes of the different religions came together and decided on a peace treaty. Northwest Llamaisms bloodline would be intermixed with the royal Cusco bloodline and create a new dynasty The Cusco Dynasty. Bell Dynasty The Election The Cusco bloodline failed to produce a new heir for the popedom and so the bloodline ceased to exist with the small exceptions of Cusco II and Soone that were siblings and could not produce offspring, a new bloodline had to take the place of the royal popedom. The worshipping player Llamaists set up an election for the separate llama representatives for their dynasty and had a democratic election to see who would take control next. The Bell Dynasty won with Isabella of Kingsgate, she swiftly took control and ended the crusade with the Inca Llamaists. Isabella's Ambitions Isabella then went on to try and unify the separate branches into one form of Llamaism with her as pope all attempts to diplomatically unify failed and so the crusade against the Islamaists had to begin, they refused all beliefs of Llamaism as a whole and were tragically misinformed about the mighty Cusco. The Islamaists surrendered right away and were completely destroyed no longer having any believers, sadly this was the last few acts Isabella had done before - The Betrayal Two Canadian citizens Rover and PandaPats massacred all of Kingsgate's Llamas slaughtering Soone, Isabella and the heir to the popedom. They claimed to have wanted their own bloodline on the throne and so slaughtered all existing Creole & Hispanic Llamas. Which in turn made Unified Llamaism once again having to do an emergency election for a new bloodline. The Calor Dynasty won the election with a short time of peace after the California Crusade. Imperial Era Calor Dynasty The Second Llama Plague First started in Venice with the anger from the great Cusco himself Llamas are getting wiped out from town to town, the disease spread from Venice to the British Isles and is continuing to spread quickly through all of Europe. It later disappeared before reaching Germany and Spain. Inca Llamaism Falls With the return of Cusco II, the Llamaists once again set their sights on the Inca's and quickly found out that they have fallen and completely disappeared from the server the only remanent that is left of them is their old empire of Inca. Augustan Era Augusta Dynasty New Bloodline The First Llamas on Terra Nova, Adam and Eve, have there first Child named Cusco. Cusco would be pope for 9 days until his son, Augusta, would become Pope and that is what the Augusta Dynasty was named after. The Botsford Massacre Llamas that lived in the town of Botsford were massacred by an unknown threat, in this massacre, Cusco lost his life. Pax Llamania After the 10th Crusade was canceled pope Ebijiah declared peace among Llamaism starting Pax Llamania. The Abdication On 12/21/2019, Pope Ebijiah August of Winslow, Abdicated as head of Llamaism and gave the leadership to his brother Abel. This officially started the Dark Era The Dark Era Augusta Dynasty (cont.) Branches of Llamaism (Still practiced) Llamaism: The first Llama religion being the worship of Llamas and Llama Culture (Still practiced) German Llamaism: When Llamaism spread to Germany slowly over time they grew more distinct practices from normal Llamaism but, they still believe in the same god. (No longer practiced) Islamaism: A terrorist branch of Llamaism which called for global conquest and practised pagan beliefs. (No longer practiced) Inca Llamaism: When Llamaism spread to South America due to miscommunication of beliefs and ideals the South American people misused Llamaism and appointed a human pope. (No longer practiced) Californian Llamaism: A radical variant of Llamaism calling for their own bloodline, this religion is responsible for the Kingsgate Massacre. (No Longer practiced) Icelandic Llamaism: Not much is known about this branch all that we know is that they did have a player pope. Llamaism Warfare Cusco Dynasty Crusades The First Crusade Llamaism had a problem and spilt into Midwest Llamaism, and Northwest Llamaism. They started a crusade to see who would be the better Llamaist Religion. After many significant battles and many deaths of llamas, both sides were low on morale and manpower Generals from each side went into a meeting to discuss peace terms. Midwest Llamaism wanted to place a Cusco llama on the popedom of Northwest Llamaism, Northwest Llamaism agreed to take Llama the first off the throne and concede defeat and after more discussions both Generals believed it would be better to work together and so the two religions united. The Second Crusade Llamaism has once again split between Northwest and Midwest on 12/29/2017, this time Northwest Llamaism keeps the name of Unified Llamaism because they do not recognize Midwest Llamaism as a real religion, but they declare a crusade against it. The Third and Fourth Crusades Unified Llamaism was strong and had spread throughout the world, but then someone with new ideas and new plans came along and declared himself the pope. A player pope is unheard of this made a lot of Llamaists upset but some went with him and declared themselves Inca Llamaists. Bell Dynasty Crusades The New Bloodline Isabella was elected the new pope after the Cusco bloodline failed at making a new heir for the popedom, Isabella resided in the town of Kingsgate and lived a happy life amongst her fellow Llamas. The Fifth Crusade A player known by DJMinorMC joined Unified Llamaism but shortly after separated and created Islamaism, Unified Llamaism didn't have any problem until the player got extremely toxic and made a nation that the Llamaists did not agree with. So a crusade was declared, and DJMinorMC surrendered in less than two weeks officially killing Islamaism. The Kingsgate Massacre Rover and PandaPats, two Californians, slaughtered the Llamas of Kingsgate and with that completely made Creole, Hispanic, and Trans-Bellingham Llamas extinct, nearly killing the Cusco bloodline having only one known survivor of Cusco II. This made Cusco very mad and so the Second Llama Plague started in the name of the Cusco bloodline! Second Llama Plague The Llama Plague had once destroyed Europe and Africa's Llama population the regions have now been repopulated and filled with fellow believers of Cusco, but sadly another epidemic happened and Llamas started to disappear all across Western Europe starting in the Venice. A month later and most Llamas were killed in France, Italy and Great Britain, luckily German Llamaists were notified of this plague and they protected their Llamas stopping the plague from spreading into Eastern Europe. The Sixth Crusade The Californians who murdered all of the Llamas in Kingsgate were punished and later kicked from California. A crusade was to continue against one specific person involved named PandaPats, he continued to murder Llamas and it went back and forth with the murdering of Llamas and grand warfare continuing until the Canadian government stepped in and decided it was not good to see Canadians fighting over Llamas and demanded a peace treaty be signed. End of the Sixth Crusade After many failed hours of negotiations, the government had stepped away and warned us if we continued it would be bad for the community. Two generals which were fighting and the ones who were most affected by the Kingsgate Massacre went into a voice channel and discussed peace terms and eventually they came to an agreement and the Crusade officially ended a week later. Augusta Dynasty Crusades The Seventh Crusade Problems between Panamanians and Wabanaki citizens continued into fighting, peace talks were brought up and after a peace agreement was made between Panama and Wabanaki everything was fine until a fort was sieged by Runnerboy from three Wabanaki citizens BlastAngel,FoxFantastic and LoganCreeper50. The next day LoganCreeper50 and DDime went back to the fort and claimed in the name of Llamaism, DDime and LoganCreeper50 named the fort Fort Augusta and built it up along with a new fort on an island nearby which was named Fort Edward. Panama was upset that there were forts in what they believed to be their land and decided to attempt to tear down the forts, DDime and Logan defended themselves killing 73beetle. This turned into a series of multiple battles across Central America and the Caribbean. With the peace treaty being signed between Panama and Wabanaki the fort that was in question(Fort Augusta) officially was protected and agreed to not be destroyed. Llamaism had no reason to continue the crusade against Panama because their land was no longer under attack. To symbolize the protection of the fort the name changed from Fort Augusta to Saint Augusta but, then renamed to Fort Augusta due to Saint Augusta being very similar to Saint Augustine. The Eighth Crusade A Christian crusade of ISIS was called on by the Pope of the Vatican City and the first European crusade started with Byzantium and Armenia versus the town alliance ISIS. Llamaism declared its own crusade against ISIS upon hearing this because of their allies were in danger and a call to war by multiple muslims. The Ninth Crusade Political tensions in Wabanaki made it so a new nation would appear in Wisconsin called the Midwest, Llamaism considered this nation a terroristic threat and declared a crusade in order to restore peace on holy Llamaist lands. Llama Bloodline Discovery of Llamas(EMC) The discovery of llamas is unknown. Discovery of Llamas(Terra Nova) Llamas were found by player jmills321 down in Peru, as soon as LoganCreeper50 and DDime caught word of this they travelled to Peru, the homelands of the Llamas one of the last places on earth where they lived in the wild. They all discussed in voice-chat on how to get them back to our towns, after much debate and waiting we finally came up with a great plan to use the Nether. All Llamas were safely transported back to North America, sadly shortly after Adam, the first Llama in Terra Nova had his only son Cusco he died of a heart attack The Popes # Pope Cusco I # Pope Cusco II # Pope Noki # Pope Llama # Pope Lumi # Pope Llamia I # Pope Cusco III # Pope Cusco IV # Pope Cusco V # Pope Llamia II # Pope Cusco VI # Pope Cusco VII # Pope Cusco VIII # Pope Cusco IX # Pope Lumi II # Pope Lumi III # Pope Cusco X # Pope Cusco XI # Pope Cusco XII # Pope Cusco XIII # Pope Cusco XIIII # Pope Cusco XV # Pope Cusco XVI # Pope Llamia III # Pope Llamia IV # Pope Beets # Pope Isabella # Pope Primis I # Pope Primis II # Pope Veneluzma (Terra Nova Update Happens) # Pope Cusco I (11/4/18 - 11/13/18) - First Pope on Terra Nova # Pope Augusta (11/13/18 - 5/26/2019) - Longest Reign # Pope Ebijiah (5/26/2019 - 12/21/2019) # Pope Abel (12/21/2019 - Present) Monuments * Saint Peter Chapel | Botsford, Iroquois (Re-branded) * Little Lumi Church | Tikal Ruins, Comanche (Closed) * Fort Augusta | Wilderness (Destroyed) * Fort Edward | Wilderness (Destroyed) * Llamaist Museum | Winslow, Iroquois (Open) Other Llama Events Californian Death Camp During the sixth crusade, something that was glossed over was the death camp that California had. Every day they would hang multiple llamas. The death camp would have several escape attempts but all would fail and they would be sentenced to death. The Californian Death Camp would be liberated by Llamaism forces days later but tens of hundreds of llamas were already slaughtered. Great Californian Exodus After the Californian Death Camp was liberated thousands of llamas were delivered to Nevada. A refugee camp was set up in Nevada. Most of the llamas that escaped California would die, reasons for their death is unknown. Panamanian Problems Llamaists forces would capture a fort in Honduras making it a holy site, Panama then threatened Llamaism that if the fort was not torn down they would tear it down themselves. Of course, the Llamaists stayed at the fort and protected it from two Panamanians that were sent to destroy it. Eventually, a compromise would be made with the nation Wabanaki becoming involved because of Panama dragging it in. Fort Augusta is now a peaceful holy site for Llamaists to come to pray and have some melons at its bar. Category:Religions